fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3
The Salamander, The Monkey and the Bull is the 3rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. What begins as a mission to find Macao quickly becomes a rescue mission when Lucy is captured by a Vulcan. Natsu manages to catch up, but is tricked and pushed off a cliff. Lucy then summons Taurus, and the battle of the beasts begins. After defeating the Vulcan, who turns out to be a possessed Macao, the group returns home. Summary Lucy begins by recapping how she joined the Fairy Tail Guild, how she met Natsu and Happy, and finally, how she was captured by a Vulcan because of her curiosity. As the Vulcan gets more excited from having found a woman, Lucy wonders if she's at Vulcan's home, and if Natsu was alright. Horologium, all of a sudden, leaves because the time has expired, leaving a scared and nearly defenseless Lucy behind. Lucy asks for an extension of his time, but receives no additional reply. With the Vulcan coming in closer to a scared Lucy, Natsu manages to catch up to them and demands to know where Macao is. He, however, slips and slams into a wall, leaving Lucy asking why he can’t just enter normally. Seeing that Natsu has recovered, Lucy slowly moves away from the Vulcan. Natsu then demands to know where the Vulcan hid Macao. Lucy retorts a bit, then thought what if something worse had happened to Macao. The Vulcan smiles cunningly, and points towards a hole in the cave's wall. As Natsu stares and searches out of the hole, the Vulcan pushes him off the cave, sending him to his demise. Praying for Natsu's safety, Lucy becomes furious at the Vulcan's pervert attitude. Taking out a key, she summons Taurus to fight against the Vulcan. Taurus, however, stops to admire Lucy's boobs, causing Lucy to remember that he is also a pervert. The two beasts then argue over Lucy while Lucy wonders if she has enough Magical Power to keep Taurus around. Realizing that's not important right now, Lucy commands Taurus to fight. The battle, however, is interrupted when Natsu comes back. Lucy is initially happy to see him when he One Hit KO'ed Taurus with a kick. Lucy then asks how he was saved, and Natsu replies that Happy was the one who saved him. Lucy is surprised that he didn't get motion sickness from riding Happy, unlike from other transport, but Natsu, who isn't happy with that statement, states that Happy is his companion, not a vehicle. The Vulcan, seeing this opportunity, begins to sneak attack while Natsu is lecturing Lucy about the importance of companions in Fairy Tail. With a flame-infused kick towards the Vulcan, he assures Lucy that he will bring Macao back. Vulcan attacks with icicle spears, but Natsu merely laughs it off as he sublime the spears. Vulcan then picks up Taurus's axe, and attacks Natsu with it. Realizing that Natsu's at a disadvantage, Lucy tries to wake up Taurus, telling him to return to the Celestial World so the axe would disappear. Natsu manages to stop the axe with his hands and tries his best effort to avoid being ripped into two. Melting the metal, he begins to chew and spit it out with a strong force on Vulcan, Natsu finishes off the Vulcan with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. The Vulcan's defeat, however, surprises everyone else as it reverts back to Macao. Realizing what had happened, Happy explains that it was the work of the Magic Take Over. The wall behind Macao suddenly crumbles and Macao begins to fall out. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy manage to catch him by making a human chain, but their combined weight is too heavy that they almost all fell off the cliff. However, Taurus, who is now fully conscious, pulls them up without effort, and Natsu is happy to see that Taurus isn't the bad guy after all. With many injuries, a critical injury towards the abdominal region, and a lack of supply, Macao's condition isn't favorable at all. While watching, Lucy is surprised to see Natsu burning the wounds to seal them off. At the entrance of the city, Romeo is reading a book when he sees his father, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy came back. Remembering that he was the one who requested that Macao do a job, Romeo's eyes begin to fill with tears. As Romeo is about to apologize, Macao apologizes first for letting him worry. He then tells his son to ask the other kids about whether their father can beat 19 Vulcans alone. Romeo then thanks the group for finding his father, and Lucy is happy to be in this guild. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Vulcan (Macao Conbolt) (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * **Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus * * :* * Spells used * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used **Two-bladed Axe Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key Navigation es:Capítulo 03